


God Dammit, I'm Gay

by Pleasant_Galaxy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, M/M, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Galaxy/pseuds/Pleasant_Galaxy
Summary: Zuko's start to college is not..good but at least he meets a super hot guy!
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	God Dammit, I'm Gay

There's one thing Zuko hates more than himself.

Well besides his father

And maybe his life

Oh! and his-

Ugh. You know what, forget it.

The thing he hates is his college.

Fucking stupid ass college.

If there was anything in the world he could be right now, it sure as hell wouldn't be here, in this college because who the hell would come here willing?

Like honestly! Zuko once came to that horrid school and went up to a student to ask for directions. So! When Zuko politely asked the other student, you know what he did?

He threw up all over the bloody floor and then has the decency to blame it on Zuko for making him throw his lungs out! It's not Zuko's fault that kid just threw up!

Oh! And one time a girl came up to Zuko and demanded that he'd give her his number! A bunch of weirdos only go to this school! And it's only been four days since he came here and he hates it!

Zuko pushed his bangs out his face and wished he didn't have to go but he wants to make his uncle proud of him, sadly he will suck it up because he loves and respects his Uncle Iroh. 

As much as he hates it.

"Zuko! Get your gay ass out here right now!" An annoying squeaky voice shouted out. Zuko rolled his eyes and marched downstairs to where his stupid sister was. She was leaning on the wall next to the front door with Uncle Iroh sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. He smiled up at Zuko.

"Good morning, nephew. Sleep well?" Zuko's harden gaze turned into a soft one.

"Good morning, Uncle. Yes, I guess." Zuko replied back. Toph huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Where's my good morning, huh?!" Zuko sighed and shot her a glare.

"Well I would have if you didn't yell at me to come down." Zuko sat by the front down to put on his shoes. Toph hummed and then grinned.

"Well you know me, boo boo."

"Don't call me that, rat." Toph pouted and was about to punch him when Iroh laughed at them.

"You know, kids. If you keep fighting you'll be late for classes." Zuko and Toph pause and then race out the door.

"Thanks pops! Smell ya later!" The youngest called out as they both raced down the street the fastest they could.

"Aye yo bitch boy, be a good brother and get me a chocolate bar." Toph was currently laying out the grass, arms behind her head. Zuko was sitting next to the bratty little shit while on his phone. There was a few minutes before class started so the two teens were just chilling quietly together. Well, before Toph had to open her big fucking mouth.

"No fuck you. Shut the fuck up." Toph snorts at the insult and sits up to smirk at him.

"Oh Zuzu. I don't think you understand. You have to because-"

"Because you're blind and helpless. Yeah, you say that only when you fucking want something, you ungreatful bitch." Toph laughed loudly at his comment.

"Wow. I'm so hurt. At least I'm not a prissy ass gay little-..!"

"Um! Excuse me!" Zuko and Toph turned to the voice. It was a girl with weird ass hair loopies on the side of her shoulders and her long hair was behind her back as well as a bun on the top of her head.. This is why Zuko hates women. Like really who the hell wears their hair like that? Ew. Everyone in this school is so weird.

"Some of us are trying to study! So could you two keep it down with the cursing?" She hissed. Two boys were next to her on the other side of the grass. One had short hair that was a near buzz with a cream white beanie on the top of his with a blue arrow. He looked about Toph's age. The next boy-holyshit- he had tan skin like the girl but fuck was he hotter than her. He had a half shave on either side and a wolf tail which was--

Holyshit fuck me sideways please and thank you.

"Well princess, if you don't like it. Shoo!" Toph sneered at her. The girl's face turned sour like she just ate a lemon.

"Why you--!" She started to yell but the hot boy covered the girl's mouth.

"Katara calm down. God you get so mad easily." The girl 'Katara' huffed and crossed her arms, then turned to the guy.

"But that girl!" Toph sucked her teeth and nudged at Zuko.

"Boo boo. How red in the face is she right now?" She grinned with a huff of laughter. Zuko covered his mouth to try not to laugh.

"Pretty red." Toph started laughing louder. The youngest boy there was staring at them with a smile. 

"Control your girlfriend!" Katara screamed, red hot from embarrassment. Zuko and Toph's face turned to disgust.

"Ew! That's my fucking sister." Zuko put his hand in his head and huffed. 

"Yeah you sicko!" Toph smirked at her. Katara huffed. She looked almost about done with their bullshit.

"I'm done with these two. Sokka, Aang, don't look at them." She picked up the book she was reading before this mess and started to read again. The boy named Aang spoke up.

"Aw what. But they seem nice." Katara glared at him.

"Are you kidding?" Toph smirked and pointed in their direction.

"Ha! Your friends turned against you, princess." Katara growled and pointed a finger back at the other girl.

"You're just trying to get on my bad side!" Toph grinned and stuck her tongue out at her. The boy named Sokka snorted and Zuko's eyes stared straight at him, his eyes sparkling bright. God damn why is he the cutest boy he ever saw?

Zuko then paused because his phone started to buzz, His alarm was telling him that he had class soon. Zuko got up, causing everyone to stare at him, kinda making him self-conscious. He lightly kicked Toph's thigh, telling her to get up. Toph jumped up without using her hands and tripped slightly but Zuko caught her by the arm slightly. Toph then stares in what she thinks is Katara's direction.

"Welp princess. This has been fun but we need to get to class. Later!" Zuko rolled his eyes and tugged her by the arm and walked away but just before he locked eyes with Sokka. Those dark blue eyes are so.. hypnotizing. Zuko couldn't help but just stare and stare. But right now he can't be gay because he has to take his sister to class.

Zuko sighed and stared at his notes, not knowing what to do in the moment. God does he have awful handwriting. And to make matters worse the teacher isn't even here and he has to listen to these crappy conversations around him. Great.

Zuko wishes Toph was in this class with him.

"Hey. This seat taken?" A person asked next to him. Zuko hummed and put his head in his hand.

"Knock yourself out." He sighed and started making shading marks with his pencil in his notebook.

"Ya know. That sister of yours was sure something, ya? I never saw Katara so flustered." He laughed. Zuko choked on his spit and shot up and stared at the boy next to him. It was Sokka!

"Woah! You alright there?" Sokka asked. Zuko coughed slightly for a minute and nodded.

"Ah. Well that's good. Anyway, it was so funny how Katara looked. She's so bitchy sometimes, ya know?"

"So she's um your bestie or something?" Zuko coughed. Zuko would rather die than ask if Katara was his girlfriend. He just wanted to ask to..uh to just to know. Not for personal reasons. 

Definitely not.

Sokka snorted and smirked at him.

"I wouldn't call her my best friend. Being my sister is enough." Zuko felt himself grin but quickly regained himself.

"Anyway! What's your name?" Sokka leaned forward. Zuko almost moved back to give himself space but then he thought, fuck it.

"Uh..Zuko." Sokka blinked for a second, then grinned.

"Well! That's a nice name." Sokka placed his backpack on the long desk they shared and placed his arms under it. His bag looked like a pillow when he almost laid his head on it. Was his bag even that comfy?

"So besides picking on my sister. What do you do for fun?" Zuko smiled at his dumb comment. God Zuko is turning into jello this very moment.

For the rest of the period, even when the professor came in, Sokka and Zuko were chatting away. Sokka seemed like he really liked Zuko. Well..Zuko shouldn't get his hopes up if he's just gonna get hurt in the end right?

"Zuko. You and your sister should come eat with us!" Sokka smiled and walked with him as they exited the classroom. Zuko's eyes widen. Can you blame him for being so surprised? This beautiful man asked him to sit with him and his friends even after his rat of a sister made fun of his ugly sister! Maybe he has a chance of a good time at this crappy college!

"Wha..Really?"

"Yeah man! Just grab your sis and meet us by the outside benches." Sokka slapped Zuko on his back and waved, then strolled away.

Zuko felt a few things after that. One, he's in love, two, that's too soon for that, third, he's hard as fuck, fourth, fuck this because he has no time for this shit.

So, like a good friend of Sokka, he went to go get Toph. 

And boy was she happy.

"Oh shit I can't wait to fuck with that girl again! Ohohoho! This'll be good!" Toph rubs her hands together like the fucking rat she is, Zuko thought. They walked towards the door that leads to the outdoor lunchroom. Once outside, Zuko was immediately called by Sokka who was waving them over. 

Zuko bit his lip to hide the smile on his face. It was almost like he was waiting and watching the door for him. Only him-

Zuko hits himself in the head. 

Stop being so gay, Zuko. Focus!

Zuko and Toph come over and Sokka stands up. He grins at the two.

"Hey dudes! Meet our squad!" Sokka grins and points to each person.

"That's Suki, she was my ex and that's Yue, who is also my ex and now they're dating another. That's Jet, an asshole, oh and other friends aren't here because of a project they all are working on. Oh! And you already know Aang and Katara and..and..ehh."Sokka flushed a bright pink from his dumb rambling and Zuko just died.

"Oh Sokka. You're so cute! Almost makes me want to be with you again!" Yue laughed as she had her arms wrapped around Suki's body. She says that but she doesn't look like she wants to go back with him, Zuko thought. Look! Her hand is even going up the other girl's shirt! Sokka fumbles and sighs angrily at the platinum blond girl.

"Yue! Stop teasing me!" The table of teens laugh while Toph and Zuko just..

Stand there.

Like fucking idoits.

Then Toph spoke up, apparently wanting to be one with this "squad" or whatever.

"Aren't you the pretty boy!" Toph teases. Sokka huffed at her.

"Shut it. You're just jelly I'm cute!" Sokka smirked at her. 

Damn right, Sokka. Zuko thought to himself.

"Well! Are you gonna sit or what?" Jet asked, looking like he just smoked a fuck ton of weed. 

Toph, before they were going to meet up with these teens, asked him to make her sit right next to Katara so that's what he'll do. Zuko pulled her arm and sat her down right next to Katara which made her squeal in disapproval. Toph grinned and it looked too big on her small face.

Zuko took a seat across from her and between Aang and Sokka. Suki then smiled at Zuko.

"Zuko was it? Sokka couldn't keep his mouth shut about you and your cute sister!" Toph blushs at Suki's comment and kicks Zuko across from her.

"Ow! Toph you cunt! Just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you can hit me!" Suki and Yue laugh at Toph as she growled at Zuko. Katara laughed at Toph as well.

"Ha! Look at how cute you look!" Toph turned to glare at her. Oh god here comes the lesbian and her come back.

"Oh go suck a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Both of them began to bicker as Aang began to chat his ear off. Soon everyone else joined in on the conversation and Zuko felt..

Well, he felt really good actually.

"So your telling me after all the times you wanted to, 'fuck with Katara' you actually wanted to, 'fuck Katara?'" Zuko sighed as he wiped down a table as Toph does the same to a table near by. 

It's another day working at uncle's cafe and it's been a few days after meeting the "squad" as Sokka calls it. He's got to know them a lot better and even considers them his friends. Including Sokka.

Zuko began to smile goofily to himself. Oh Sokka.. He's so fucking nice and funny and hot and nice..

Did Zuko mention nice?

Sokka and himself had become really close in the short amount of time they spent together. And gosh had Zuko has ever been happier.

"Ya know when you say it like that, it almost sounds like your problem isn't as bad as mine." Toph scoffs, digging the old rag into the table to get a stain out. Zuko, like the fucking jackass for beliving he could trust this snake, told her about his little crush on Sokka.

"Just shut the fuck up and clean you blind bat." He sighed and turned his head towards the front door where the bell rang. 

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon-GH!" Toph jumped at the sound her brother made while Zuko on the other hand was a fucking gay mess. He-Sokka he was-

"Oh hey Zuko!Funny seeing you work here!" Sokka grinned and winked at his best friend. Toph scoffed at the boy.

"You asked me yesterday where we worked, pretty boy." Sokka chuckled nervously as Katara glared at him. Zuko cursed to himself. Why the fuck didn't Toph tell Zuko that he asked such a question? He was her brother for fuck sake!

"This is why you wanted to come to this place?" His sister sighed in irritation. Toph grinned and threw her wet rag on the table she was cleaning and crossed her arms.

"Is that the sugar queen I hear?" Zuko and Toph forget that Toph is blind, that they forget to tell other people she's blind. Just a few days ago Toph made a joke about being blind and Katara told her it's not funny to make fun of people being blind. Which led to Zuko and Toph giving her the most questionable face ever. 

This causes the gang to go nuts because of a small mistake in communication. Which wasn't exactly Zuko and Toph's fault per say.

Yeah it definitely wasn't their fault.

Katara groaned and strolled over to an empty table, grabbing Sokka by the arm. Zuko walked over with his pen and notepad while Toph strolled to behind the counter and leaned her arms on it and rested her head on said arms.

"Where's twinkle toes?" Toph asked out. Katara picked up the fancy menu and darted her eyes on it for something to eat. Sokka did the same, but before he did he stared up at Zuko and answered the question like he asked the question.

"He's on a date again." Zuko hummed and moved back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"He sure likes to rotate between dates." When Zuko got to know Aang more, he was greeted with the knowledge of all the people he banged, dated or made out with. Apparently, as Sokka told him, Aang was pansexual. It made sense why, he means Aang was a pretty nice kid, he's the type of kid that likes everyone and the feelings are returned back to him. Zuko sees that kid as a little brother. Well, Toph is enough of a little brother to handle but that's not the point.

"Yeah. You know him. Little stud." Sokka laughs and gently tugs on Zuko's sleeve to make him bend slightly to look at his menu. He pointed towards a strawberry shortcake with his chipped polished black nails. Zuko always thought he looked ten times cuter with nail polish.

"Wanna share it with me?" Sokka grinned. Zuko snorted and quickly wrote down the order.  
"Well see." Sokka chuckled.

"I know that means yes!" Katara rolled her eyes at the two of them. She had enough of this gay shit at school, now she had to deal with it outside of school too.

"Hello Romeo! I'd like to order." Katara sang out and Zuko flared his nostrils at the name.

"Ugh. Don't call me that." The tanner teen rolled her eyes and told the teen her order and Zuko disappeared into the back room. Toph grinned at the two dark skinned siblings.

"Oh Zuko! Let's share this cake together and then later you can fuck me just right!" Toph told them in a voice that tried to sound like Sokka's.

Katara snorted, then quickly covered her mouth. Sokka turned into a bright red and glared at the small girl behind the counter.

"What-?!That's not how I sound like! And I didnt say that either!" Sokka squealed out. Toph chuckled and below out the bangs in her face.

"Uh-huh. But you were thinking of it. Just admit you wanna bang my brother, dude." Sokka choked out a gasp and Katara continued to laugh. Before anyone could say anything, Zuko came out with their cakes. He quickly placed them down on the table to the respected person.

"Enjoy." Zuko mumbled. Sokka blushed and nodded.

"Come sit." Sokka told him quickly. Zuko paused.  
"Eh. You weren't joking? I'm working." Zuko told him, awkwardly. Toph smirked for a split second before butting in and saying:

"No sweat, bro bro. No one isn't even here on a Sunday. Katara, bring your cake in the back with me. I gotta show ya somethin." Katara stood still for a second before smiling and nodding. Then with that, the two fucking cunts walked in the back. Leaving Zuko alone with his best friend/crush.

He's gonna beat the absolute shit outta Toph later.

Zuko breathed through his nose and took a seat in Katara's seat. He sighed when his butt hit the seat. Sokka chuckled.

"Rough day?" Zuko closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He snorted.

"Yeah. I had to carry boxes all damn day. And Toph just sat there, being a fucking little asshole like always." He groaned and Sokka smiled and faced his body towards the boy by him. He put his arm behind his own chair while the other stayed on the table. Zuko thought he looked like a model for a magazine.

"So how was your day?"Zuko asked as he watched Sokka cut a piece of his cake and slowly inserted it into his flushed mouth. He let out a quiet whine of pleasure that went straight to Zuko's dick. Why did he sound like a pornstar when he ate cake?! That's not fair!

"It was alright. Katara was just pegging me if I knew anything about Toph. God she's so crazy when she has a crush."Sokka smirked. He then cuts another piece of cake and gently holds the fork up to Zuko's face. He blushed and parted his lips before taking the sweet into his mouth. Through his eyelashes, he saw Sokka turn bright red as he glup hard. Zuko felt himself even more turned on by the action.

"Toph has such a boner for your sister it's not even funny."Zuko found himself breathing out. Whenever he's around Sokka, he always feels the need to tell him anything even when Sokka never asks. Sokka snorted and Zuko blinks and thinks he felt Sokka move closer to him.

"Yeah."He agreed, his eyes glanced down at Zuko's pink lips. The burned eyed boy felt the way he was being stared at, hot and heavy. Sokka was staring at him this way. Only him.

"Zuko--"

"Sokka--"

Both boys' eyes widen when they realized they talked over another. Sokka groaned out.

"Ugh I'm sorry. You go first."Zuko waved his hands at him.

"N-no! You go. It's fine."Sokka listened to him and quickly grabbed a thin piece of hair that fell in front of Zuko's face and held it gently.

"Zuko. I..You're so amazing and I fucking love hanging out with you.."He carefully rubbed his silky inky strand of hair between his thumb and index finger. Zuko felt himself melt. He loves when Sokka touches him so lightly like this, it makes him feel special.

"And I never wanna ruin our friendship but I'm like, crushing so hard on you and yeah.."Sokka spit out, nervously. The other boy's eyes turned thin and blush rushed to his pale face. What the fuck??

Is this real?

Did Sokka say what Zuko thought he said?

He--

I--

Pink pale lips pressed on Sokka's. Zuko realized he did that. He caused this kiss. He felt Sokka froze and then quickly grip his hands around his friend's back. The kiss was desperate and new. Sexy and stupid. Full of love and passion.

The kiss was magical.

It was everything both teens hoped the kiss would be. If anything it was better than they imagined. Everything felt right.

They felt right in each other's arms.

Zuko put both hands on the other's cheeks once that beautiful kiss was over. He stared into Sokka's deep blue eyes and he did his. Both were heavy breathing, face flushed, trying to find the words to say to the other. But all they did was smile.

"Sokka."Zuko wheezed out, sporting a wide grin. 

"Zuko."Sokka put his hands on top of Zuko's, the ones on his cheeks and let out a breathless laugh.

"I love you."Both pressed their foreheads lightly together and felt the heat of each other in their arms. Both minds had only exciting thoughts and love dazed words. They both felt like idiots. Why didn't they confess sooner?

God they are so hopeless.

But they were at least hopeless together.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this gay mess of a story!


End file.
